1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to figurine assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new figurine assembly for providing a user with an attractive and functional device that would be used to decorate a computer monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of figurine assembly is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,606 describes a device for providing an action mechanism to a toy or amusement device. Another type of figurine assemblies is U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,998 having plush stuffed anatomical members for mounting on a computer monitor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,724 describes a punching device for boxers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,895 describes a device used for martial arts training having a pair of spaced springs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,630 describes a martial arts striking apparatus including a striking board and mounting apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 410,968 describe an ornamental design for a kickboxing exercise device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a picture frame for personalizing the device to meet the specification of the user.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by allowing the user to personalize the device by adding the picture of their choosing.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new figurine assembly that would allow the user to personalize their computer and server as a conversation piece.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new figurine assembly that would also serve as a way to blow off steam, as the user could punch the present invention whenever the user becomes annoyed with their computer.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a figurine that has a torso, head, arm and leg portions. A base member is adapted for coupling to a top of the computer monitor. A spring member has a first end coupled to the base member and a second end coupled to the body portion. The spring member has a spring constant such that the figurine moves with an exaggerated motion when movement of the computer monitor moves the base.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.